


Picking Up the Pins

by gokuharas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fullgame Spoilers, Gen, Major Spoilers, i kinda did. Some Things. to the end of the game, probably wont be gen forever, there arent many characters or ships yet but theyll come in soon!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuharas/pseuds/gokuharas
Summary: (MAJOR spoilers for the entirety of NDRV3!!)Kiibo watches as the world falls apart right before his eyes.He feels like the apocalypse was supposed to be a little more merciful than this.





	

Saishuu Gakuen was being brought to the ground. Torrents of volatile winds lashed around the dome furiously. Buildings shattered into boulders, sending glass shards exploding in fireworks. Searing bolts of cyan light ricocheted off the glass sky and struck at random, leaving suffocating swaths of smoke in their wake.

From up in the air, Kiibo watched as the frame of Shirogane Tsumugi, the SHSL Fabricator, was crushed into a spray of pink pulp.

 _Inevitable_. There were three more important concerns right now, and it was Kiibo's job to ensure they made it out alive.

Scanning the wreckage, the robot could make out three silhouettes in the eye of the storm, arms linked and backs braced. He smiled. Everything was going how it should - all he had to do now was destroy the dome, and the killing game would be over for good.

It was when Kiibo's finger was hovering just over his self destruct button that Saihara glanced up at him, followed by Yumeno and Harukawa, each one of them frantic and unnerved.

Without warning, a rogue blade of shrapnel flew out from the storm, and time shuddered to a halt as it cut through the currents of air and hurdled straight towards Himiko, Saihara and Harukawa.

A second later, the scrap metal had become a guillotine, shock pink blood staining the hurricane until the colour was all Kiibo could seem to see anymore.

_This wasn't how this was supposed to go._

Kiibo barely felt himself being swept up by the storm, only falling still when a steel pipe pierced through his chest.

 

\-------

 

Kiibo had never thought that white could be this bright. The colour surrounded him, _drowned_ him, hot and dense and oppressive, made his mind melt and eyes burn. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't-

He could remember.

_This isn't real._

With that single thought, the silence of the void was flooded with the warm hum of machinery. The white thinned and peeled away like wax, and when Kiibo finally opened his eyes, it was dark.

He wasn't sure how he was alive - he'd just been _impaled_ , not to mention that another moment of that heat would have fried his circuitry for good, but...

_Wait, no._

A pit of confusion boiled in Kiibo's stomach, rising up in bursts that scathed his throat like acid.

_That's... wrong._

He glanced around, nervous. Everything around him now was cool, shrouded in a foggy ocean of blue that filtered in through the thick glass panels set inches away from his face. Wires hung from the ceiling in waterfalls that curved off to connect to the walls closed in around him. The humming of engines was a comfort; the sound's source buzzed at Kiibo's shoulder blades.

The question was, why would there be an engine here?

Kiibo turned around to see what the machinery was, lifting up his arms within the little space he had to try to keep his balance. Right as a few red pinpricks of light caught his eye through the sea of blue, his arm caught on a cord. In a struggle to keep himself upright he stumbled backwards, and the next thing he knew, the wall of glass was giving way behind him and dumping him onto bitingly cold tiles that made his skin burn with numbness.

Through the fiery dull ache in his head, arms and chest, an incomplete epiphany struck Kiibo like bulletfire.

_That's it._

A sudden sense of urgency nagging at him, Kiibo looked back at his arms, and suddenly fragmented memories came surging to the forefront of his mind as the bubbling nerves in his stomach overflowed.

There, up against cool white ceramic, was a pair of pale, entirely _human_ arms.

Too distracted to care about his back slamming against the tiles, Kiibo pulled his arms out from behind him with fervor, running his now smooth palms up and down his forearms in disbelief. It was surreal - no, _impossible_ , but a voice in the back of his head told him that this should be something he was used to.

He propped himself up again and looked at the reflective glass door of the capsule he'd been in. What he saw made his heart soar. Wide and watery cyan eyes stared back at him from the glass, both curtained by sweeping bangs of platinum that cascaded down to a taper just above his shoulders. His features were rounder now, too, all a creamy porcelain save for his flushed cheeks and nose. He couldn't say that he looked _well_ , something that could probably be blamed on Kiibo's assumption that he'd been in here unmoving for at least two fortnights, but as he brought a slender hand up to cup his curved, smooth jaw, he found that he didn't mind in the slightest.

He'd come to terms with being a robot during the time he had spent in the killing game (the 53rd season of a _reality show_ , if Tsumugi had been telling the truth) but now that he was out, something about this just felt natural, as if he'd never been an AI in the first place.

_That's because you weren't. You just forgot, for a while._

And that voice, too. He'd been able to hear it since he'd woken up, but it wasn't abrasive or demanding like the ones he'd heard from his antennae (which he still seemed to have, if in the form of what looked like a long cowlick instead of a receiver). Instead, it always seemed to agree with him.

_They're just thoughts. Humans have those, you know._

Kiibo thought that sounded about right - the idea seemed familiar, like he would have remembered it if...

_If what?_

After a moment, he decided that the answer was 'If that machine hadn't messed up my memories for the game'. Hoping that he'd be able to remember soon, he opted to spend the time until then trying to make something of his surroundings.

As he shakily pulled himself to his feet with the door he'd fallen out of as leverage, he tried to turn around and look at the rest of the room. Aside from the few cords, heart monitor nodes and straps that'd been forcefully ripped off of him and cast onto the floor when he'd tumbled out of his capsule, the entire surface below him was nothing but sleek white tiles. The walls and ceiling were similarly austere. It seemed like whatever this room was, it'd been built just for this, not to mention fairly recently. It was interesting to note, though, that a thin layer of dust seemed to coat the floor. Whoever had built this place, they hadn't been here in a while.

That wasn't remotely as interesting as what lay around the edges of the room, though. Glossy black and blue cocoons of fibreglass and steel laid up against the longest two walls in rows straight as military gravestones. Scanning the lengths of capsules, Kiibo counted eight on either wall, including his own.

Sour bile clawed at the back of his throat, though he wasn't completely sure why.

_Open one._

With apprehensive steps, the former robot made his way over to the capsule opposite his own. Its surface was perfectly curved, sleek jet black cutting off for frosted glass at the door's edge. He ran his fingers along the crevice between the colours until they came to rest on a small metal button set within the glass.

He pulled back.

_Whatever's in there, it can't be any worse than what you're expecting._

Shallow confidence his only support, Kiibo nodded to himself. Taking in a tentative breath, he lunged forward with far more energy than he needed, the button receding into the indent it was in with a small click as his hand met its surface.

What appeared before Kiibo when the door drew back left him feeling like he'd just been slammed down onto pavement.

In front of the single survivor of the killing game, skull fully intact, was a slowly breathing Rantaro Amami.

**Author's Note:**

> wohOOOoo here's my first attempt at ndrv3 fanfic!! if you enjoyed PLEASE comment, its what motivates me to write more!! ive got exams and stuff goin on at the moment but hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week :) thank you for reading, feel free to leave predictions or even requests for possible events in the comments (havent got a totally solid plot yet so im happy to change things to suit what people want!!)
> 
> also the title is a reference to the line 'you pick up all the pins' from marina and the diamonds' i am not a robot because apparently i think im clever lmao
> 
> ALSO http://clovrcats.deviantart.com/art/shsl-not-robot-662296742 heres my depiction of human kiibo (but cleaned up and not having just spent a month in virtual reality)!! ill be drawing more of him, currently compiling a ton of outfits for him :')


End file.
